Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams
Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: The Justice Guardians reunite with Carmen and Juni Cortez who have become OSS agents. They gain two rivals named Gary and Gerti Giggles. But the world is threatened when a powerful device is stolen. Now Carmen, Juni, Xion and the others must travel to a mysterious island that inhabited by strange creatures. Meanwhile, when the Cortez parents, along with Jaden, Jeffrey and the rest of the team discover the disappearance of Carmen, Juni, Xion and the others, they must go and save them...with help from the kids' grandparents. Trivia *Patrick Dragonheart, Ishizu Ishtar, Mellissa Dragonheart, Patty Dragonheart, Les Dragonheart, will guest star in this. *Gary also insults Xion and the cubs during this Adventure. * DJ and Discord briefly break the 4th wall at one point. Scenes *DJ: That's the president? I thought the president was Barack Ob- *Discord: *covers DJ's mouth* Ah, ah, ah. No breaking the 4th wall. The parents learn *Jaden: WHAT?!?!? My baby is on the Ukata Assignment?!?! *Jeffrey: How could this happen?! *Aqua: Xion.... She must've hacked into the system to get that assignment. *Atticus: But why? *Jaden: I don't know, but no matter... *grabs his Duel Disk and deck* I'm going out to get my little princess back!!! *Joey: *grabs his Duel Disk* And i gotta help my sister!! *Alexis: *grabs her Duel Disk* I'm coming too Jaden!! *Rainbow Dash: Wait up! *Alexis: ...? *Applejack: We're coming too! *Jeffrey: Then let's get going. There's no time to lose. *Aqua: I can't believe Xion would leave on a dangerous mission without telling us, dear!! *Jeffrey: There must be a reason why. *Téa: You're not gonna punish her when we find her, are you?!? *Jeffrey: No. *Aqua: Of coarse not, Téa! We love Xion with all our hearts! We could never ever punish her! *Jeffrey: Besides, i would've done the same thing she's doing. Stow-aways *Jeffrey: Hm... *(a banging is heard) *Fluttershy: ...! What was that?!? *B.E.N.: I'll go check. *(B.E.N. and Gregorio check to see where the banging is coming from, and are shocked to see what it is) *Ingrid: What is it? *Gregorio: Your mother. *B.E.N: And your parents, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: ...?! Mom? Dad? *Les: *smiles* Hi, son. *Jeffrey: What are you guys doing here? *Patty: We came to help you find Xion, Lily and the others. *Alexis: You did? *Patty: Of course. We don't want anything to happen to our beloved granddaughter and the rest of our family. *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you very much. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Les: *smiles widely* Aaaaaaah. If it isn't our daughter-in-law. *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you, Mr. Dragonheart. *Patty: *smiles* Please, Aqua. You don't need to call us by our names anymore. You're married to our son now. Call us mom and dad. *Aqua: *smiles* All right...mom and dad. *Les: *smiles* We can't tell you how lucky we feel to have you for a daughter-in-law, Aqua. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* You must feel lucky that your parents support your marriage. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet i do. *Shira: Unlike the Cortes' over here. * Jeffrey: Yeah. Juni vs. Gary *(Juni, Xion and the others are looking for Carmen) *Juni: Carmen! *DJ: Where could she be? *(Suddenly, they hear a familiar annoying laugh) *Xion: ...! That laugh! *Tammy: *turns around and gasps* *(Gary is riding on a Slizzard's back) *Gary: Well well well. Your friend likes freeze-dried. So does mine! *Scootaloo: You!! *Baby Lily: *gasps in fear from the Slizzard* *Xion: *passes Baby Lily to Serenity* Take Lily and get to safety! We'll handle this! *summons her Stormfall Keyblade* *Serenity: Please be careful! *Tammy: We can handle ourselves. *(Serenity takes Baby Lily with her to someplace safe) *DJ: It's payback time, you big bully!!! *Discord: Time to give you a lesson in chaos, Giggles! *Gary: Okay "Princess!" Let's see you and your subjects fight! *Xion: *growls* *(The Spider-Monkey puts Juni on it's back and prepares to fight) Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Spin-Off crossover films Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531